Pipercy
by Wrestlerman117
Summary: What if Percy had gone to camp at 15 instead of 12. And what if Piper went with him.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO

Percy pov

I woke up to an air horn in my ear. I jumped out of bed as fast as I could, only to see my roommate Leo Valdez on the floor laughing his head off. "what was that for" I said. "I just wanted hahaha to see haha your face haha!" he replied. I just ignored him and went to get I was done I dragged Leo down to breakfast. This is the first school that I have lasted more than a year at, Wilderness school, my mother decided to send me here after the Yancy incident. So far I've been lucky not to get expelled, I've been close but luckily my girlfriend, Piper, was able to convince the teachers I didn't do those things. Now a little about me and my friends, I am 15 years old, black messy hair, green eyes and almost six feet tall. Leo, my roommate, has brownish black hair that always has grease in it, brown eyes and is very scrawny and small, he is the joker of our little group. Now Piper, my girlfriend, has brown choppy hair, eyes that never stop changing, and tan skin. Pipercy really tries to downplay her beauty, but I still find her the most beautiful girl in the world, I've had a crush on her since I first came to this school, and finally got the courage to ask her out last year before summer, and we've been together since. Now back to the story, I dragged Leo to the cafeteria for breakfast, I was looking for Piper once we got our food, when I spotted her waving us toward her. I sat down next to her and gave her a good morning kiss on the lips. "Morning beautiful" I said. " You too handsome" she replied kissing me back. "eww! Do you always have to do that in front of me? " said Leo. We laughed " not our fault you can't get a girlfriend" I said. "what are you talking about, all of the ladies love Leo! " he said flexing his nonexistent muscles. We all laughed and ate our breakfast. Once we were done we headed to our first class of the day. Little did I know, this day was going to change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper pov

As I was in class waiting for the bell to ring, I was thinking about a certain Raven haired boy. Oh how I love him, yes I know love is a strong word, but I do, I've loved him since we were 13. At the end of the year when I saw my crush, Dylan kissing another girl, I was devastated and Percy comforted me. That is when I realized I liked him, over that summer we kept in touch, and my feelings grew until I knew I loved him. And last year when he asked me to be his girlfriend, that was the best day of my life. The only problem is, I don't have the courage to tell him I love him, scared that he won't feel the same way. As I thought about it I realized I have to tell him even if he doesn't feel the same way, I have to tell him. It's settled I'll tell him after class. I was jolted from my thoughts by the bell ringing. I gathered up my stuff and ran out the door as fast as I could. I ran to my locker and there he was, waiting for me as always. "hey" I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "hey" he replied, " how was class? " "boring as always"i said. "but anyway I have to tell you something" I told him nervously. "what is it?" he asked. " not here somewhere private" I said as I dragged him to a closet. When the door was closed I turned to face him" I need to tell you this" I said, " I've felt this way for so long and I have to tell you." he lookede waiting fore to go on. The nerves were kicking in. " I-I-I l-love you" I said. He was quiet. I started to think I had made a mistake and he didn't feel the same way. Tears started to form in my eyes, and just as I was about to run when I felt someone push me against the wall and lips against mine kissing me passionately. I kissed back with just as much force. He liftede up and my legs wrapped around him, my hands in his hair. His hands slipped under my shirt and onto my bare skin sending chills up my spine. He traveled up to my breasts and started massaging them. This is the first time he's done anything like this before, but ohh did it feel so good. I moaned into him as he massaged. We broke apart and his hands slid out from under my shirt. He leaned his forehead against mine and said" I love you too." I couldn't stop the smile from lighting up my face as he kissed me again. This time it was short and sweet, but just as passionate. When we finally came out of the closet our hair was messed up and clothes wrinkled, holding hands we walked to lunch. On the way we ran into a panicked Leo running toward us with a face I've never seen on him before, fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo pov

We were out on the field for gym with coach Hedge. Coach Hedge is a stocky man who has a fetish for violence, he carried a baseball bat around with him wherever he went. And threatened to hit you with it if you didn't follow the rules. Today we were playing soccer, boys vs girls. My team was losing badly, when something I can't explain happened. I was playing goalie when a giant black dog with glowing red eyes charged onto the field. It stopped and sniffed the air for a second before looking at me. It's eyes were full of hatred and looked like it wanted to kill me. Everyone else didn't seem to notice the dog. And coach hedge was delivering 'punishment'or his bat to the head to a rule breaker, and didn't notice the dog. It started to run towards me, right before it reached me I jumped to the side, but the dog just turned and ran after me again. "aaaaahhhhh!" I screamed. Apparently that snapped Hedge out of his yelling and looked for what the screaming was. He took one look at the dog and charged with his bat yelling "DIE!". I wasn't much help, for I was scared to death. "what is that thing!? " I yelled. "Hell hound!" coach yelled. "go get your two friends and meet me in the parking lot, there might be more of them!" I didn't hesitate to start running. As I ran through the hallways packed with students looking for Percy and Piper. As I turned a corner I finally saw them. Their hair was dishevelled and clothes wrinkled, but I didn't stop to ask questions. I ran up to them breathing hard. "Leo! What's wrong?" asked Piper. " coach hedge told me to get you two" I started" some giant dog started attacking me so coach went all ballistic, he told me to get you and bring you to the parking lot" I finished in a panic. " whoa whoa whoa, calm down Leo, what's going on? " Percy asked. " no time to explain coach wants us! " I said seriously. They looked at each other before looking at me and nodding" lead the way" said Piper. We didn't have to wait long before coach showed up. He had scratches and golden dust all over him, but that wasn't the weirdest part, he had goat legs. Let me repeat that. HE HAD GOAT LEGS! " what happened to your legs! " I screamed. "what are you? " asked Percy." a satyr" said Piper. Me and Percy looked at her like she was crazy. " she's right" said coach hedge" but there's no time to explain, theyre onto your scent and we need to get to the rendezvous point. " "what do you mean they?" asked Percy. " no time get in" he said starting up his pick up truck, but there were only two more seats. " coach there are only two seats left" Piper told him. " that shouldn't be a problem for you miss McLean" coach said. Even though he didn't say it we all knew what he meant. Piper and Percy blushed and got in. Me in the middle Percy by the window and Piper in his lap. " buckle up! " coach yelled hitting the gas and zooming out of the parking lot and onto the highway.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy pov

This is hands down the best and weirdest day of my life. Other than the day we gave Leo caffeine and fireworks, but that's for another time. First I get woken up by a hyperactive elf with a blow horn, then my girlfriend tells me that she loves me(best part) then Leo is serious about something, which never happens, and finally our gym coach has furry goat legs.

Right now we are driving down the highway at 90mph. " coach, can you please tell us what's going on? " I asked. " ever heard of the Greek gods? " he asked. " like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades? " asked Leo. " exactly" said coach hedge" now you know the myths of them coming down and having children with mortals." Piper shifted in my lap" they were called demigods, right? " she asked. " yes" he replied. " but what does that have to do with us? " I asked." everything" he said" because those myths aren't myths, they are one-hundred percent true." we all were confused" I still don't get how we tie into this" said Leo.

" you three are demigods, or half bloods, children of the gods" coach replied. "that's crazy, that can't possibly be true" protested piper. "I don't believe it" Leo said. "well you better believe it, cause your apart of it now" he said. My mind hurt from thinking about it. I mean gods, the Greek gods were real? How?

" who are our parents? " I asked. "only they know" coach said. "what do you mean?" I asked. " you haven't been claimed by your parents yet, when we get to camp you'll probably be claimed at the camp fire" he said. "where is this camp? " Piper asked. " New York" he replied. "New York!? But that's on the other side of the country! " Leo said " how are we going to get there." hedge didn't take his eyes off the ride " I know some people who can get us there faster" he said" they're meeting us at the rendezvous." it got quiet after that. Soon piper was asleep on my lap, snoring quietly. I couldn't help but admire how cute she looked while sleeping.

Leo leaned over and whispered to me" what do you think of all this? " I made shire not to wake piper before whispering back" I don't know what to think, my mind is hurting from all this information" I said. Piper shifted in my lap and murmured in her sleep. I smiled.

Pretty soon I too was falling asleep. When I opened my eyes piper was already awake. " good morning sleepyhead" she said pecking me on the lips. " how long was I asleep? " I asked. "about three hours" coach said."were almost to the pickup point" he said.

"where is it that we are going? " asked Leo. " the Grand Canyon" coach replied" we've got someone meeting us there." it was another hour or so before we reached the area. As we were turning off the road, I heard piper scream" LOOK OUT! " the last thing I remember was something flipping the car, before everything went black.

Piper pov

As I crawled out from the wreckage, my whole body hurt. I noticed Leo and hedge were already out. But where was Percy? I looked back inside the flipped truck and saw him lying there, a huge gash on his face going from ear to chin dripping blood. "coach! Leo! Help, we have to get him out! " I screamed. They both rushed over to me as I tried to pull him out. "dam I forgot the ambrosia back at school! " hedge said. "ambrosia? " Leo asked. " the food of the gods, it heals demigods" coach said.

" Piper, hand me your sweater" he said. I pulled off the sweater I was wearing. He tore it into strips and wrapped them around Percy's head. I kneeled down and put his head in my lap and ran my fingers through his hair reassuring myself he would be fine.

"what happened? " asked leo. I looked back to see what hit us, next to the car was a very large rock. "what could be strong enough to throw that? " I asked. " have an idea, but I don't plan on staying here long enough to find out, Leo help piper with percy" hedge said. Leo rushed over and took one arm over his shoulder while I took the other. We started walking.

After about a mile we saw a boy wearing all black, black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked no older than 12, next to him was a large black dog. "it's one of those things! " Leo yelled pointing at the dog. "she won't hurt you unless I tell her to" the boy said. "who are you!?" I asked. " I'm Nico Di'Angelo son of Hades, and this is my dog, Mrs O'leary" the boy said. "this here is our ride" said coach hedge. Before any of us could ask there was a loud bellowing noise and the Minotaur came charging out of the woods towards us. "run! We'll take care of this" coach said to us.

Me and Leo dragged Percy over to the trees and watched as Mrs o'leary tackled the Minotaur and started biting. Mrs o'leary was suddenly thrown off and into a tree, knocking it down. Coach hedge pulled out his bat which now looked like a club, while the boy, Nico, pulled out a pure black sword. They charged the Minotaur, taking it by surprise. Nico managed to stab it in the calf while hedge was distracting it.

They were doing pretty well until coach got thrown into a rock and was knocked unconscious. Nico was now fighting it alone. I looked at Leo, he nodded grabbed a rock and threw it at the beast effectively catching its attention long enough for Nico to stab it in the chest, turning it to dust. Nico, out of , walked over to us and said " you three take Mrs o'leary, I'll take hedge, just get on and whisper campaign half blood into her ear" he said. "what about you?" Leo asked. " I'll meet you there" and with that he took hold of coach hedge and disappeared into the shadows. " well that was creepy" said Leo.

Mrs o'leary bounded over to us. "help me lift him" I said to Leo. He helped me lift Percy up onto her back. I jumped in front of him while Leo took back. I leaned Forrest's and whispered into the dogs ear"camp half-blood." without warning she took off straight for a large rock. I only had time to think 'were going to die! ' before we were enveloped into the shadows.


End file.
